Resident Evil: Survivor Chronicles
by doctorwhofan12345
Summary: A series that follows the lives of various Raccoon city citizens as they try and escape the living hell that city will become. Some will make it and some will not... Will feature cameos from the cast of the outbreaks games and resident evil 2&3
1. Chapter 1

Resident Evil

Survivor Chronicles

Chapter 1

Anna

The sun was just about to go down when Anna Gomez returned home from her job at Raccoon city hospital. She hung up her bag, kicked off her shoes and put her coat on her coat pegs. She then walked into the living room and slumped down on to her sofa. She picked up her TV remote and turned on the TV and switched over to the news.

It was a story about how the football game between the Raccoon Sharks and the Old Court Thunders had apparently turned nasty, apparently someone in the crowds was pissed off that the Thunders were losing and attacked someone.

Anna sighed and turned off the TV, she was exhausted, she had been up all last night working at the hospital due to the sudden influx of patients, George Hamilton a doctor who worked at the hospital for nearly ten years had remarked that had never seen it so busy.

She needed a drink.

Anna got up from the sofa and walked into the kitchen, opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of white wine. She got a glass from a cupboard and filled it up to the rim. She placed the bottle on the kitchen table and sat down at it, slowly sipping from her glass.

After she finished her first glass Anna refilled it and brought it to her lips, before she could take a sip however a loud scream sounded out and caused Anna to drop her glass to the floor where it smashed into a dozen pieces.

For a brief moment the whole world was quite as the scream died but then the moment passed and Anna's medical training kicked in. She got up from the chair, taking care not to step on any glass and praising her luck that she had worn thick socks and hadn't taken them off yet.

She ran out of her house and looked around, she couldn't see anything and it didn't look like their was any disturbances, she could see into the nice old man who lived across from her and he was having his usual nap.

Anna waited an hour and walked back inside her house and closed the door, the person who screamed sounded like a young woman, it was probably just some kids messing about they were known to do that around here.

Anna walked over to her storage cupboard and pulled out her dustpan and brush so she could sweep up the broken glass. Before she could step into the kitchen and start to sweep the glass fragments up her phone rang.

With a sigh of frustration Anna threw the dustpan and brush down to the floor and sighed in frustration and walked into the living room. "It never ends." she muttered and picked up the receiver. "Hello, it's Anna." 

"Anna, it's Janice."

Anna had to hold back a groan, Janice was one of the receptionists at the hospital and Anna knew that there was only one reason she would be calling. "Janice I love you, your one of my closest friends, please, please tell me you are not calling me back into work, I beg of you."

"I wish I could." Said Janice and to her credit she did sound genuinely sorry that she had to call her back in about twenty minutes after I just left.

Anna groaned heavily and tried not to cry out in despair. "Why me!?" she exclaimed in disbelief. "Why can't Lucy or Rita take this shift!"

"Lucy is out of town and Rita called in sick, Ellen is still off sick, Tara is still off sick, Jennifer is still on her honeymoon, I don't know where Rory or Diana are and all the other nurses are already here which means we have about four active nurses on duty right now and with that riot at the football stadium we need all available hands on deck right now so can you please get here right now!" Pleaded Janice.

To say Anna was surprised would be a bit of an understatement, she knew that a lot of the hospital's staff were off sick but she never thought it was so bad that they would only have four nurses on call. She nodded even through she realised it was pointless as Janice couldn't see her. "Okay, okay I'll be there soon."

Janice breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, see you in a bit." And with that Janice put the phone down.

Anna sighed and put the receiver back on the hook and walked into the hallway. She pulled on her coat, put on her shoes and pulled open the front door and stepped out into the brisk September air.

Anna really hope the coffee machine as the hospital had been fixed since this morning.

Just as Anna locked the front door and was about to set off to the hospital she noticed her elderly next door neighbour Rosa Capella leaning heavily on her car and sweating profusely. "Mrs Capella, are you alright?"

Rosa looked up and smiled at Anna despite her obvious pain, that was one of the reasons Anna really liked the old Hispanic woman. She was kind and generous and her door was always open ready with a cup of tea. Anna lost count of the amount of times she had spent in Rosa's kitchen and just bitched and bitched about work and Rosa had just listened sympathetically.

"Hello my dear." Said Rosa in-between coughing fits. "I am afraid I am not feeling well so I am going to the medico as the hospital." 

Anna nodded, Rosa did not look very good at all, you didn't need medical training to see that the woman needed a doctor badly. "Rosa, I've been called back into the hospital because they are a little short staffed at the moment and I don't think you should be driving in your condition so if you give me your keys I'll drive us both to the hospital, okay?" Anna asked.

Rosa looked like she was thinking about it intently. "I don't want to get you sick Anna."

"I've been working with people who I think are sick with exactly what you are sick with right now Rosa, if I was going to get sick I think I would be right now don't you?" Anna asked.

Rosa looked down and again appeared to be deep in thought. Eventually she nodded even through she was so weak she couldn't life her head the fact that she had meant to nod was clear and thus she handed over the keys to Anna.

Anna unlocked the doors on her car and sat in the drivers seat and Rosa sat in the passengers seat, just as Anna turned the ignition Rosa turned to Anna and asked. "Anna…you have got your driver's licence, right?"

"Of course." Said Anna with a bright and reassuring smile, pulling out of the drive she quickly looked down and muttered. "Well, near enough."

Rosa didn't hear her, she was so far out of it due to her illness.

As the car pulled away from the street no one noticed a man dressed in dirty clothes slowly stumble down the street, at first glance most people would think he was just a drunken hobo but if they took a closer look they would notice that something was seriously wrong with the man.

The man had no true destination in mind and thus, began to follow the car…

End of Chapter one.


	2. Chapter 2

Resident Evil

Survivor Chronicles

Chapter Two

Anna

Anna pulled up outside the front doors of the hospital and opened the driver's side door of the car and stepped out. She walked around the car to the passenger side and opened to door, placing her hands under her armpits she pulled Rosa out of the car and gave her shoulder to support her as they walked into the hospital.

"I need some help here!" Anna shouted as she walked in the front doors of the hospital practically carrying Rosa into the lobby. The lobby wasn't too full all things considered but it was busier than Anna had ever seen it and she had seen it pretty busy.

A male nurse, Anna couldn't remember his name, wasn't it Ian or something? Rushed over and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw it was actually someone who worked here shouting and not another civilian. "Anna, oh thank god you're here!"

And the guilt Anna felt for not being able to remember this guy's name tripled.

"Listen, things are getting crazy here. We are well past half capacity right now and we are excepting even more people coming in soon, the whole city is going nuts." When the male nurse finished talking he only now seemed to notice Rosa, who was now sweating so heavily that Anna's jumper was now soaked. "Give her to me and you got changed, yeah?"

Anna nodded and passed Rosa over to Ian, that might not be his name but it was the only that was coming to her when she tried to remember it and ran over to the elevator. She pressed the call button and once it arrived on her floor she stepped in and pressed the button for the third floor.

The elevator began it's slow but steady ascent to the third floor, which gave Anna some time to think, specifically what Rosa was sick with, over the past couple of weeks people started to get sick with some strange disease, the symptoms that Rosa was displaying were the same as those other cases.

No one had yet to survive the disease.

Anna had to take a deep breath to stop herself from breaking down crying as she realised that Rosa was basically a dead woman walking.

Anna let out a sob as this thought crossed her mind and then rubbed at eyes aggressively and took another deep breath.

After another moment the elevator reached the third floor and the doors slowly began to open. Anna stepped through the gap between the doors once it was big enough because if she waited until they were fully open then she would be here until new year's eve.

She walked over to the nurses centre, ignoring all the sick people and the worried families who were with them, she couldn't do anything for them yet anyway.

Just as she was about to open the door to the centre an overweight man who was dressed in a black jacket, a white button shirt, black pants and brown shoes. "Miss! Miss please help me! My daughter, I…I don't think she's breathing."

Anna nodded and gestured for the man to lead the way, he smiled gratefully despite the tears in his eyes and lead her over to a little girl, she couldn't be more than ten years old and Anna couldn't stop the sad sigh that slipped through her lips.

She placed her fingers on the girl's neck and tried to feel for her pulse, she shook her head sadly and turned to face the man. "I'm so sorry."

The man eyes widened in disbelief, he slowly sank down on his knees and began to sob like a wounded boar. Anna closed her eyes and stood up and walked back over to the nurse's centre and walked in.

She walked over to her locker and pulled out her scrubs. She pulled them on and pulled her long black hair back into a loose ponytail.

Anna walked out of the nurse's centre and was nearly knocked down to the floor as a indian man ran into her. "Oh, I am so sorry Anna." He said in a rush.

"It's alright Doctor Hursh" Anna said as she brushed down her scrubs. "I think we are all going to be in a rush tonight, I mean counting me we only have five nurses and I don't know how many doctors, how many do we have?"

"We are bit more lucky on that front, thank god we are all here except for Doctor Hamilton, he's not answering his pager." Said Hursh with a heavy sigh. "I hope he is alright."

"I'm sure he is." Lied Anna, putting her hand on Hursh's shoulder reassuringly. "Now, come on we have work to do, I get the feeling it's going to be a long night."

End of Chapter Two


End file.
